Darkside
by Commander X Hyena
Summary: first submission to the site! sorry if the read through isn't formatted too well, i'm unaware of why my paragraph indents are being removed! Jess is a Hytrexian, who is developed more in the fiction "We All Lost Someone That Day". Jack's past S.O, eventually gives in to join the Lord Commander after not wishing to part from him! just a short fic because my laptop is broken atm :(


"Well… Fancy seeing you again." A wicked smile broke over the Lord Commander's face as he witnessed who his guards had seized and brought to him. "What a reunion indeed."

The guards roughly threw the captive to the floor. A sweep of burgundy hair, heavy set, hazel eyes full of an indescribable feeling. Jess the Hytrexian stayed on her knees, hands to the floor, looking up at someone she once knew with woeful, yearning eyes. "I was captured on purpose!" She blurted out, before giving the Lord Commander time to make any moves. "Please, hear me out. I'm not a spy, I'm.. not with them anymore. The rebellion." her eyes furrowed as she met his gaze, which patiently waited to hear what she had to say. "I.. can't bear knowing that you're still out here. Knowing I could be by your side, just like we always planned.."

Lord Commander's gaze turned to that of soft consideration. A weird fleeting feeling stirred, before stopping Jess. "I know why you're here." He had every reason to believe what she had to say. He'd seen that face before. The face of loss. "Come forward."

Jess rose shakily to her feet, taking a few steps towards her old companion, their eyes meeting as the Lord Commander raised himself up to her face height with his Light. His eyes glowed, golden and red, she was enraptured by them. "I.. don't want to leave you again. I want to be by your side and be there for you through everything. I.." Jess' eyes widened as he kept his shining gaze on her. "I love you, J-"

Lord Commander moved in a swift action and placed his hands firmly around her neck and shoulders. Jess stiffened and panicked – that was not the name he went by anymore. Had she made a mistake? Was he going to snap her neck? Was -

"Let me show you. Join me." She felt her head being dragged forward and found herself in deep embrace with the Lord Commander.

It was a feeling she'd longed for ever since their final goodbye before his mission, ever since the assumption that he'd passed away. Only for a second did she have to savour the relief before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her vision was entirely obscured. Her eyes glowed the same golden red as his, and she lost complete spacial awareness. Where was she?

She found herself before fleeting visuals – wide open expanses of universe, planets upon planets and deep space, millions of stars, and.. creatures.. horrific creatures beyond anything she'd ever witnessed before. Planetary sized creatures, hell-bent. Yet, she felt strangely calm witnessing all that was flashing before her eyes. Powerful, even. She felt one with the creatures, that they were her allies, and were going to make her, and her beloved, safe, and give them power beyond all recognition.

Titans. They were going to be TITANS. Ruling over every dimension, limitless possibilities, millions of galaxies -

With a gasp, Jess pulled back from the kiss with Lord Commander. Her body shook, she felt stimulated beyond words. Her bones vibrated with energy, yet she was totally drained. She dropped to her knees, shaking. Lord Commander smiled once more, a warm snarl was the best way to describe his expression. He lowered himself from his levitation and met her face to face.

"I… feel different..." Jess panted, wringing her tingling hands and raising her face to the one she'd missed so dearly. "Was that.. Final Space?"

"The best is yet to come," Lord Commander replied. "Just you wait til you realise just what I've given to you." He placed his gloved hands gently over hers. The energy in her fingertips seared. "You've been given some of my Light. Power beyond your wildest dreams." He gestured towards a glass on a nearby workspace. "Give it a go. Look at that glass as though you want it to break, to smash, let your mind do the work for you."

Jess' forehead furrowed with a build up of pressure and energy. She lifted her head and locked gaze with the glass. The energy burrowed through every part of her, her eyes felt hot, she felt the pressure dissipating and moving its way towards her eyes and fingers. She gestured as if by force of nature, a crushing fist motion with her paw, and before her eyes the glass shattered into pieces.

Lord Commander laughed wickedly and quietly, as Jess became weak once more, the energy build up relieved, leaning on his shoulder for support. Despite her weakness, she still felt strong. She had new purpose. The emptiness she once felt left her in that moment, she felt liberated. By her partner's side once again, and their new task ahead, she felt weak but unstoppable.

"I'll admit," Lord Commander remarked, giving her a small smile. "I didn't miss much from my dead life, there wasn't much to miss and the power and the glory of being chosen is far greater than anything I could have imagined. However," he raised her head up to face his with his hand. "I did still miss you. We're going to achieve great things together, you and I. You need to help me locate E-35-1. Together, we will be TITANS."


End file.
